My Lover The Tutor Part 2
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Collaborating this story with A.N.T. Farm Lover 205, it's the second chapter. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own Anything.


**My Lover The Tutor Part 2**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you a hot story and I am collaborating with A.N.T. Farm Lover 205. We will be alternating back and fourth, he'll do a chapter and I'll do the other chapter, the first chapter will be on his page so I am bringing you the second chapter of this hot story. Enjoy**

It was the end of the first semester and now it's the second semester here in Finnegan High. Adam entered the classroom to set everything up for class. He could still think about what him and Echo did after school yesterday, it was a really hot moment. He could still remember Echo stroking his cock and taking him in her mouth and blowing his load all over her and watching her swallow his cum, it was a very hot sight. Adam hopes he could teach Echo some more after school for a private tutoring session. When class started, Adam saw how sexy Echo looked. Echo was wearing a cute floral dark green blouse, a purple skirt with blue and orange stripes and black flats. He wanted her right now and his sexual urges were taking over and he wanted to fuck her so bad and cum inside her or cum all over her stomach. After class was over some of his students went home, except for one went home. Echo stayed over for a hot private tutoring session with Adam.

"So Adam, what are you going to teach me today?" Asked Echo.

"Well, Echo. I am going to show you something new and I hope that you're really going to like this. It will be much better than last time." Said Adam as he walked toward Echo's desk. "I hope you are ready for what I'm going to teach you. The first thing I want you to do is I want you to lay on top of your desk and let me pleasure you."

"Okay." Said Echo in a seductive tone as she got up on top of the desk as Adam began to kiss her on her lips.

"Take me Mr. Young. Have your way with me." Said Echo. Adam continues to kiss Echo in a hot, passionate makeout session. His hands started to explore Echo's body as his hand started to reach up her blouse and started to gently squeeze her breasts that were still covered by her bra. Echo felt Adam's tongue licking her bottom lip, indicating that he's begging for entrance, as she lets him in her mouth and battled his tongue in a game of dominance. Echo let out a soft moan as Adam manages to pin her warm, wet tongue. Echo was surprised that Adam used tongue.

"Wow Mr. Young. That was pretty hot. I didn't expect you to use tongue, I like that." Said Echo.

"Are you ready for the next lesson?" Asked Adam.

"I sure am." Said Echo. Adam starts to unbutton Echo's blouse, revealing her B-cup breasts that were covered by her silk red bra. Adam then started to remove Echo's skirt and her flats; she was now in her bra and matching red silk panties. Adam proceeds to kiss Echo on her lips and moved down to her stomach. Echo started to feel herself getting wet as Adam continues to plant soft, pleasurable kisses all over her body. Adam removes Echo's bra, revealing her B-cup breasts and taking one of her breasts in his mouth and began to suck on her pert pink nipple making Echo moan out his name.

"Oh Adam." Moaned Echo as Adam continues to suck on her nipples. Echo started to feel her panties getting wet from Adam pleasuring her, she felt like masturbating. After sucking on her nipples and turning her on for a good long minute, Adam proceeds to kiss down on Echo's sexy body as he makes his way to her soaking wet panties. Adam removed the brunette's panties and noticed the sweet smell coming from Echo as he starts to lick Echo's wet slit. This was an amazing new feeling for Echo as Adam continues to eat her out making Echo moan with excitement.

"Let me try something new." Said Adam as he starts to insert his tongue into Echo's dripping wet slit, turning her completely on as he began to tongue-fuck her. Echo's moans continue to intensify as she was ready to cum all over her lover's tongue. To give herself some extra pleasure, Echo began to rub her clit and it sent her over the edge.

"Oh god, Adam. I'm about to cum." Moaned Echo as she started to cum all over Adam's tongue. After getting some of Echo's sweet juices all over his tongue, Adam brought himself to Echo's lips and began to kiss her passionately. Echo started to taste herself all over Adam's lips and it turned her completely on. After their passionate kiss, Echo started to unbutton Adam's shirt and began to kiss slowly all over his toned chest and used her tongue to lick his nipples making Adam moan with delight and making him extremely hard.

"Ooh Adam. Looks like you have a surprise for me." Said Echo as she stared at Adam's rising erection. "Mind if I do something about it?"

"Go right ahead." Said Adam. Echo starts to unfasten Adam's pants and his boxers and began to suck on his hardened cock. Echo took a few inches in her mouth and used her tongue to lick the tip of his dick which turned Adam on. Adam's moans filled the room while Echo gave him a blowjob. Echo got a few more inches in her mouth and started to deep throat his 9-inch cock and coated it with her saliva. After deep throating him, Echo began to jerk Adam's cock, her hand pumping his hardened member faster until he was read to cum. Echo stopped pumping Adam's cock, Adam looked disappointed and wondered why she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Adam.

"I don't want you to cum just yet. I want you to cum in my tight wet pussy." Said Echo. The brunette girl started to climb on top of Adam's desk and spread her legs wide and held them open, giving Adam an amazing view of her shaved pussy. Adam positioned himself in front of Echo's entrance and entered her slowly. Echo started to feel a bit of pain as Adam pulled out of her.

"Are you alright?" Asked Adam.

"I'm fine. Just keep going baby." Said Echo. Adam began to enter Echo's entrance nice and slow. Echo felt a bit of pain and then she started to feel some pleasure when Adam entered her in and out.

"Fuck me hard." Said Echo. Adam started to fuck Echo hard and fast. The sweat on his face started to bead up and Echo's legs were wrapped around Adam's waist. The two fucked in that position for a few good minutes until Echo was ready to cum.

"Ahh! I'm cumming!" Screamed Echo as she brought herself up to Adam and began to kiss him as they both came. Adam shot his dripping hot load inside Echo and collapsed on top of her while he tries to catch his breath.

"So, how did you like our new lesson?" Asked Adam.

"It was pretty hot." Said Echo.

**So what did you think of the new chapter of this story? Was it hot enough for you? Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
